


put a little love into it.

by fuwafuwaa



Series: Yandere Akira AU [5]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Personas (Persona Series), M/M, No Metaverse (Persona 5), Valentine's Day, happy valentines you get a relatively not disturbing yan fic, heheh, like shido, theres mentions of other characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 02:23:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17799329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuwafuwaa/pseuds/fuwafuwaa
Summary: It's no secret that Akechi Goro loathes Valentine's Day.





	put a little love into it.

**Author's Note:**

> HI I HAVE A YAN AKIRA FIC FOR VALENTINES
> 
> i hope you like it <3
> 
> (EDIT: In a complete oversight i forgot that this is set after june so yay me :I  
> also i forgot to mention that this isn't relevant to the actual storyline so you can take it as you will)

Valentines Day.

A day for couples to celebrate their coming together, a day for girls to give chocolates to boys in the form of a confession, a day for those who have found love.

Incidentally, it is also a day that Shibuya’s beloved Detective Prince loathes.

Akechi puts on a polite smile and a pleasant ‘Thank you’ passes through his lips as he accepts the carefully wrapped box from the girl. He didn’t even know who she was, her uniform being different from his own.

He didn’t even understand the point of this day. It was just another way to rub it in other’s people’s faces that some people were much happier than others simply because they have a significant other. It makes him want to throw up.

There were times that Akechi Goro hated his role as the Detective Prince, and this was one of them. His so-called fans wishing him a Happy Valentines, they don’t even know his real face let alone mean what they say. Not to mention, the chocolates? What is he going to do with the mountains of chocolate he’s going to receive today?

Fuck you, he’s not eating it.

It’s not even first period and he’s already getting gifts that are meaningless. Thankfully, his classmate; the _only_ classmate he genuinely can tolerate, is more than happy to take the gifts off his hands. “I mean, if you’re not going to eat it, I might as well.” Kaname Riko says, chomping down on her third; forth- he wasn’t counting, bar of chocolate from the gift pile that had accumulated on his desk.

“Seriously though, if you don’t like the gifts why don’t you just say so?”

“Because, Kaname-san-“

“Riko. Seriously, we’ve known each other since we were first years-“

“ _Kaname-san._ ” Riko only pops another chocolate into her mouth. “I have a reputation to uphold.” Akechi frowns when Riko snorts in amusement. “Right. Just like how I’m upholding my reputation as a delinquent.” She says.

“It’s because you look like _this_!” Akechi gestures to her attire and she only rolls her eyes. Riko isn’t wearing her tie at all, she’s not wearing the standard white button down and is instead wearing a light green shirt, and her uniform jacket is rolled up at the sleeves. She’s also sitting on his desk like she owns it. “Well we can’t all be like you, Mister Prim and Proper.” She grins.

The girl cackles when Akechi chucks a wrapped box at her head. “And what about you? Have you given chocolates to anyone?” He asks. Riko hums thoughtfully before pointing over to a black haired girl sitting near the door.

He recognises her as another fellow classmate since his first year. She notices Riko pointing at her, and looks away almost immediately, her cheeks tinged pink when Riko waves at her. Akechi gives Riko an unimpressed stare. “You know she has a boyfriend, right?”

“Yeah, but he’s a scumbag. I’m getting her number if it’s the last thing I do.”

“Oh yeah, I wasn’t going to give you this but-“ Riko rummages through her pocket and pulls out a piece of paper. “Found this in your shoe locker.”

“ _Why_ were you looking in my shoe locker?!”

“I mean I was only doing it to get the chocolates. This was taped to your shoe.” Akechi rolls his eyes and plucks the note from her hands. The writing is messily written, like someone had been in a rush to write it.

 

_Hi._

_If you’re not too busy, please come to Cafe Leblanc._

_It’s in Yongen-Jaya, just around the corner._

_Hope to see you there._

 

“Why didn’t you want to give this to me?” He asks, looking up at the girl. Riko averts his gaze for a moment before she says quietly, “I thought this note came from your stalker.” The word sends a shiver down his spine.

He had almost forgotten in his little resentment for Valentines that he had been followed around for some time. He never saw the person, but he knew they were there. He told Riko a few days after it had started, and she made a point to look around every nook and cranny just to find out who this person was.

Whoever this person was, they were good at hiding traces of their existence. The only reason Akechi found out someone was following him was because they made themselves known when he was on his own. Never with Riko, Never with Sae, just…him.

“…Was it?” He asks quietly.

Thankfully, Riko shakes her head. “Someone saw the guy who put the note in your locker and said he was kinda shifty, so I thought maybe I should take it and see if I could track this guy down.” She shrugs. “Didn’t want to leave it and put you in danger.”

Akechi cracks a small smile. “Thanks.” He says. “But… I’ll be fine on my own.”

“You sure? I can come with you.”

“I’m sure. I can handle it.”

Riko’s unconvinced look morphs into a frown. “…You have a gun in your bag, don’t you.” She doesn’t make it a question. Akechi nods. Nothing ever got past Riko, not even if he did his damnedest to keep it from her. She knew about Shido, about his past, about his little… Side job.

Riko’s a good friend. She might be a few days younger than him, but she treated him like an equal. Sure, there were times that she got on his nerves, but it never stopped him from spending time with her. He suspected it was because her sister wasn’t such a good person that she sought out his company instead, but she didn’t mind that he was essentially a murderer on command.

She had mentioned a couple of times that she wanted to punch Shido in the face and it just made him laugh.

“I have you on emergency call so if anything happens I’ll call you.”

“If you die, I’ll make sure to put pancakes on your grave.”

Riko cackles louder when Akechi shoves her off his desk.

 

* * *

 

“Cafe Leblanc, Cafe Leblanc…”

Akechi wanders around the quiet backstreets of Yongen-Jaya looking for the cafe. The sender said ‘around the corner’, as if that was any help. Flagging down a punk looking woman, he asks her for directions to the cafe.

“It’s right over there.” She says, pointing to a nearby pathway. A red canopy was visible. “Red canopy, you can’t miss it.” When she gets a good look at him, she frowns a little. “…You wouldn’t happen to be Akechi Goro, would you?”

Oh great.

“Yes, I am.” He says pleasantly. The woman doesn’t answer immediately but her frown deepens. “…Be careful when you deal with him, alright?” She says, reaching out to gently pat his shoulder. “My name is Takemi Tae. If anything happens, my clinic is down the road to the left.”

“Um…okay. Thank you, Doctor.” The woman nods and with one more pat to the shoulder, she walks off. He does notice her continuously glancing over her shoulder, a worried look on her face.

That was strange. He didn’t know if he wanted to go to the Cafe anymore.

Maybe he should have taken Riko’s offer to go with him…

He shakes his head, heading down the pathway. It’s fine. He has his gun, Riko’s on speed dial and Doctor Takemi’s down the road. He’s got many options for an out just

in case something goes wrong.

Still, the vague warning freaked him out somewhat.

Be careful when you deal with him? Who was she talking about?

When Akechi pushes open the door to the Cafe, the bell jingles to signify his arrival. Behind the counter are two people, the older one looking at him in alarm. The other one-

“Kurusu-kun?” The name slips out unconsciously.

“Akechi-san, you came!” Kurusu nearly runs out from behind the bar in his excitement to greet him, his hands immediately latching onto his own. Akechi can’t help but step back a little with how close he is now. “Also, I thought I told you to call me Akira?” Kuru- _Akira_ is pouting a little now. Akechi laughs in embarrassment. “Right, right… You’ll have to forgive me, I’ve been a little out of it lately.”

“Uh…Kid?”

The sound of the older man snaps them both out from their little moment. For a second, Akechi sees annoyance flash in the other boy’s eyes, but it disappears quickly. “This your friend?” He asks. “Yep. Sakura-san, this is Akechi Goro. We met during my trip to the TV Station.” Akira explains. “Akechi-san, this is Sakura Sojiro. He’s my caretaker.”

“Oh…Nice to meet you, Sakura-san.”

Sakura doesn’t answer at first, but he nods and offers a polite…forced smile. “Nice to meet you too, Kiddo.” He gestures for him to sit, so he does. “Akira’s been talking about you a lot.” A glance over to Akira, and the tips of his ears are red. “Really? I’m flattered.” Akechi laughs again, and Akira’s face gradually turns red as well.

“Well… I’ll leave you two to your little hangout.” Sakura says, hanging up his apron. “I’ve taught you the basics of making coffee so do your best not to poison your friend.” Akira sputters at the insinuation that he might kill Akechi. When Sakura moves past him, Akechi sees him pause, before he shakes his head and heads out the door.

Silence settles in between the two until Akechi breaks it.

“I didn’t know you knew what school I went to.” Akira smiles. “Oh, haha… I found out on your blog. Hachimitsu’s a nice place.” He says. “…So uh. I wanted you to come here ‘cause I thought I’d make you coffee.” Akira pauses. “For Valentines.”

 

Oh.

 

_Oh._

 

Akechi can’t help the tinge of red on his cheeks when he says this. “T…Thank you.” He says, the hint of stunned surprise in his voice. Akira gives him a lopsided grin before he’s getting to work on the coffee.

“I uh- I also got pancakes. I didn’t know if you liked cake, but I do know you like pancakes.”

“I’m surprised you remembered.”

“Well I mean,” The bespectacled boy’s hands still and he turns to Akechi, the grin having turned into an affectionate smile. “The pancake comment is hard to forget.” He laughs when Akechi ducks his head, the tips of his ears bright red.

Akira went all the way to his school to celebrate Valentines? That’s…

Akechi was having conflicting thoughts about the whole hating Valentines’ shtick. On one hand, all the previous times he had only received chocolates from people he didn’t give a shit about. Riko gave him chocolate once, but she had only given it to him because he hadn’t eaten anything that day. On another, was…

Well, This.

He couldn’t deny, Akira was quite the adorable person. Their first meeting was that of him trying not to laugh at Akira, who was doing his best not to trip over his words. Or himself, really.

“It’s also because I wanted to see you.” Akira admits.

“Ah…Is that so?”

The small nod is enough to convince Akechi that he could probably try and look forward to Valentines next year. “Happy Valentines, Akechi-san.” Akira places the plate of delicious pancakes and a steaming cup of hot coffee before him. “I know it’s not chocolate, but I do have hot chocolate packets upstairs.”

Akechi looks up. “Uh…We could also watch a movie.” Akira’s hands are playing with a small lock of hair in front of his face and Akechi has to resist the urge to pet him.

 

God.

 

He’s

 

_so adorable._

 

“If you want.” Akira’s hopeful tone makes Akechi’s little resolve to not get too involved with anyone crumble into dust. “…Absolutely.” Akechi is saying, and the way that Akira lights up makes him want to keep seeing that face all the time.

“Happy Valentine’s, Akira.” Akechi says, a bright grin mirroring Akira’s own as he takes a sip of the coffee.

 

* * *

 

It was already nightfall by the time Goro had to leave, and Akira couldn’t help but want the older boy to stay the night.

But rules were rules, and even if he’d like to break them, he couldn’t risk getting arrested tonight. Akira sighs wistfully as he’s cleaning up the dishes, only perking up when the telltale chime of the bell rings and Sojiro walks in.

“Hey there. Did you have fun with your friend?” He asks. Akira gives him a nod, unable to keep the giddy grin off his face. “I’m surprised though. I honestly thought you were going to do something weird.” Akira pouts at this, and wipes his hands on his apron once he’s placed the last of the dishes away.

“Oh come on, I’m not _that_ terrible. Besides,” Akira turns to face Sojiro. “Komachi told me that if I wanted something to taste great, I should put a little bit of myself in it."

The implications of those words has Sojiro turning pale.

He didn't...

_Did he?_

"So I did just that!" Akira chirrups happily, raising his arm to show Sojiro what he had been dreading to see.

 

 

 

 

 

_A bloodstained bandage was wrapped around Akira's wrist._

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentines!! <3  
> (i might be late i might be early but i hope i did it some justice haha)
> 
> btw Kaname Riko is just a character i made for a different fic so she also fits into this fic
> 
> also goro's school being named hachimitsu is sort of because hachimitsu means honey and you know
> 
> :)
> 
> i have like two more fics i want to post before I start with the main story so please be patient and thank you for reading my stuff ;w;


End file.
